Mopsy Rabbit
Mopsy is Flopsy Rabbit's 10-year-old rabbit twin sister, Peter Rabbit and Cotton-Tail Rabbit's older sister, daughter of Mrs. Josephine Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny's cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Mopsy is voiced by Megan Harvey. Likes: Being together with her twin sister, Flopsy. being in control with Cotton-Tail and everyone in the woods, knitting with Flopsy, painting pictures with Flopsy, cleaning up the floor with Flopsy and taking care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail. 'Personality' Mopsy's very kind and sweet to her twin sister, Flopsy and their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the rabbit burrow. Mopsy sings on-key while getting their little sister, Cotton-Tail to sleep in The Tale of the Dash in The Dark. Perhaps due to growing up with a mischievous brother, Mopsy displays a docile responsibility for her age and obeys her mother's wishes without hesitation. 'Physical Appearance' Mopsy Rabbit is a female rabbit with light brown fur and gold eyes, she wears a white dress with light blue highlights pale striped sleeves and red flowers on it. Apart from their dresses, Mopsy and her sister, Flopsy look identical. 'Relationships' Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Mrs. Josephine Rabbit has a very similar relationship with her mother as Flopsy does. Mrs. Josephine helps Flopsy & Mopsy whenever they need her to whether it is around the rabbit family burrow, cooking, and taking care of their baby sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow in The Tale of the Dash in the Dark. She's good with babies. 'Flopsy Rabbit' Flopsy Rabbit is Mopsy's twin sister, they are seen doing everything together and they both like to knit together, paint together, and they also like taking care of their baby sister, Cotton-Tail. :Also See: Flopsy and Mopsy 'Peter Rabbit' Just like her twin sister Flopsy, Mopsy doesn't seem to have a very close relationship with her brother, Peter. Although just like her twin sister, she does care about Peter whenever he is in trouble and he can also be protective of her whenever she is in danger. He even wishes to help Cotton-Tail in The Tale of the Dash in the Dark. Cotton-Tail Rabbit' '''Cotton-Tail is Peter, Flopsy and Mopsy's 2-year-old youngest little toddler sister,'s Mrs. Josephine Rabbit's daughter, Benjamin Bunny's Cousin' and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Cotton-Tail's is 2 years old and she's the smallest in the rabbit family and Cotton-Tail hugs her squeaky rabbit dolly in her crib. Cotton-Tail loves her family. Mopsy and her sister care for Cotton-tail deeply. They worry when Mrs. Josephine decides to leave Peter in charge of babysitting the baby as he is known for mischief. 'Gallery' Mopsy Rabbit's Gallery 'Trivia''' *Her favorite pie is mix berries. *She sings beautifully in The Tale of the Dash in the Dark. *Although she loves her brother, Mopsy often doubts Peter's ability to keep out of mischief and has an eye out for him when he is given responsibilities by their mother Mrs. Josephine. *Flopsy is Mospy's twin as they possess identical features. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes